The Lone Fox
by iLoveMyBoy17
Summary: The murderous loner, Kitsune Kaki, has been sent to Deadman Wonderland after murdering her best friend and boyfriend. How will she cope with a lifetime in prison? It'll take a lot of bloodshed, brains, and a whole lot of friendship. OC story. I don't own Deadman Wonderland! Rated M for violence and gore.


_.CHAPTER ONE._

* * *

I never knew murder would be such a pleasure.

Why is it so wrong when it puts such a powerful fire in my blood? Not even the melted chocolate pockey that stuck to my tongue so delicately could compare to this feeling, staring down at the corpses that I just created. There was one corpse in the corner of the room, a male, the one I used to call my boyfriend. He was cut up pretty damn bad with blood splattered all around him like his own pair of butterfly wings. His dick was lying behind me in it's own bloody pool, lonely and cold. It's a shame really, such a great dick being wasted like that, but oh well, it's not like it was being used on me anyway. It was being used on the piece of shit whore that was laying on the bed. She was the second corpse I created tonight, my used-to-be best friend. Her right arm was such a thrill to tear off and throw onto the ceiling fan and watch the blood be tossed across the room as she screamed for forgiveness that would never be given. When the blade of my knife reached so far into her chest that it poked through her spine, it sent a strange thrill through my chest. Watching her gargle blood was just a bonus to the moment.

It was only moments ago that I killed these two people, but I looked back at it anyway. I wanted to remember every cut, every rip, every metallic smelling drop of blood that hit my cheek, every scream and cry and whimper. But there was one thing I wanted to remember the most. I walked over to my female corpse on the bed, I crawled on top of her like a fox on top of a dead rabbit. I crawled until I was eye level with her, staring down into her pristine blue eyes that were now forever frozen with death and fear. I was waiting for a sign of any life that could be left. I waiting for a tear, a breath, a blink. Something, anything. Nothing came; I smiled with a dark satisfaction.

I crawled away from her, still staring her down even though I knew it was just a shell. I looked at the sweetly grim scene one more time; looking at the male corpse in the corner, the cold and lonely dick on the other side of the room, and the female corpse on the bed. I inhaled deeply, the smell of stale sex and fresh blood filling my nose. I wished I could bottle it up and put it in a perfume so that I could smell it everyday. It was silent, dead silent. The chocolate pockey coated my tongue lightly, reminded me that I had to leave before the cops showed up. I turned around into the doorway, coming face to face with a handgun barrel.

I didn't move -didn't even hitch a breath- when I saw the gun. I had a feeling the cops would arrive by the time I was done, considering the neighbors probably heard the ruckus. I took an extra long glance at the officer holding the weapon, he seemed young, maybe twenty or so. Beads of sweat hung to his forehead, rolling down his temples every now and again. Even his body was leaking with fear, and by the way his hands violently shook the gun in his hands, his mind was simply quivering with terror. His golden wedding ring clinked against the metal.

Little whimpers escaped his agape mouth as he stared at the scene behind me. I felt a monstrous fire burn the back of my neck, but it was such a powerful feeling that I could tell there were goosebumps on my arms. A cold breeze grazed my shoulders; the fact that my lavender hair barley brushed the tops of my ears didn't help. Then he looked into my eyes, his own hazel eyes watered confusion. My eyes were darker and colder than black ice, not giving away even the slightest amount of emotion. No fear. No anger. No happiness. Just cold, and lifeless.

I needed him out of my way, but I didn't feel like killing another person tonight -nor did I have the time. So I did what anyone would do, I moved his weapon away from my face. But I did it my way, just to play with his mind a little more before i made my escape.

I gripped the butt of my knife, slowly dragging it through the air up towards my face. I heard the metallic cling of metal as the blood cloaked blade hit the black gun. The officer froze, tensing up at the sudden contact. It didn't take much force to move the gun away, seeing as how the man in the blue uniform was practically ready to fall in the floor and crawl in a little ball. '_Seriously, how pathetic can you get?' _I thought, the threat of a smile wanting to pull at my face, but I kept my poker face. _'You're a police officer for fucks sake, toughen up you piece of shit!'_ He stared at the blood on the blade, wondering how someone could hold in such hate against two other human beings. When the weapon was a good distance away from my body, I bolted away, leaving him frozen at the scene of my delicious crime.

I didn't even stop at the front door, I just kept running at what seemed like a breakneck speed. Police cars were lined up down the block with their blue and red lights flashing in a parade of emergency. The amount of police officers were ungodly, I couldn't even begin to count. The pop of gunfire flew through the air, they were trying to shoot me down, but I contorted myself in the air, dodging their bullets with ease. I ran faster down the block, turning through an alleyway to loose them. Police cars trailed behind me, but I lost them eventually. I chuckled evilly, knowing that I had just gotten away with murder.

The full moon shone its calm spotlight on me, surrounding me in its dull warmth. But suddenly, I stopped. A figure stood farther down the road from me, a torn cape and a metal helmet on his head. He just stared at me for a while, studying me for some reason. _'Who the fuck are you?'_ I thought, bring my lungs back to as I gulped the cool night air. Then the guy smiled a dark, devious smile that simply oozed something up to no good. I jerked back, thinking about running, when the guy seemed to fly through the air and shove glowing red rock into my chest!

It felt like I was being dragged by a freak train. So much force and speed was being pushed into my chest I thought i was going to collapse and explode from my back. I couldn't catch my breath, couldn't even register what was happening right now. All I knew was that I was flying, and that my heart had stopped beating, and that I was experiencing such a pain that even I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. eventually, I tumbled to the ground, literally. I tumbled and rolled for I don't know how long. My knife had been dropped long ago, but I didn't care. It was hard to breathe, hard to hear, hard to feel, hard to see. I felt myself floating, like I was falling asleep. But I knew I wasn't. Just as the familiar flicker of red a blue lights and a whining siren filled my world, my eyes closed. I wondered if I would wake up. But, honestly, I didn't care if I did or didn't.


End file.
